DELETE
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – Ronda Trese (replay) :5 am – Happy Morning Yehey :7:45 am – Joey & Teysi :8:30 am – Learn with English (Mon & Wed) :Bayaning Bayani (Tue & Thurs) :Math Makulay (Fri) :9 am – Cyborg Kurochan :9:30 am – Kirarin :10 am – Kuroko's Basketball :10:30 am – Nine Time Travels :11 am – Love Keeps Going (Manila) :11:30 am – KapinoyLand :12 nn – Winx Club :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – Kapinoy Cinema :4 pm – Before I Fall in Love :4:30 pm – TODAS Kids (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :PBA (Wednesday & Friday) (until 6:30 pm) :5 pm – Noli Me Tangere (Mon, Tues & Thurs); Express Balita provincial editions (weekdays) :5:45 pm – Carita de Angel (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – Janella in Wonderland (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :PBA (until 9:30 pm) (Wednesday & Friday) :8 pm - :Monday: Sic O'Clock News Naman :Tuesday: 13 Original Movie (until 9:30 pm) :Thursday: Iskul Bukol (rerun) :8:45 pm - :Monday: Tumbok Revolution :Thursday: Shake, Rattle and Roll :9:30 pm – Your Heart, My Love :10 pm – La Madrastra :10:30 pm – My Love Patzzi :11 pm – Ronda Trese :11:30 pm - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Snooky :Wednesday: Bantay ng Pulisya :Thursday: Good Take :Friday: Bitag :12:15 am to 1 am – Noel @ Late Night Saturday :4:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Barney & Friends :7:30 am – Art Craft :8 am – Science Kwela :8:30 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :9 am – My Friends Tigger & Pooh :9:20 am – Phineas and Ferb :9:45 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:45 pm – Showbiz Star :3:30 pm – PBA :5:30 pm – Once Upon a Time :6:15 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :7 pm – Whattaboys :7:45 pm – Sandy's Romance :8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:15 pm – Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :10 pm – Happy TODAS :11 pm – DMZ-TV :11:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend :12:15 am to 1 am – Report Kay Boss! Sunday :4:30 am – El Shaddai :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Sesame Street :7:30 am – Grossology :8 am – Sofia the First :8:30 am – Kusinahan :9 am – Lilo & Stitch :9:15 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – NBA (live via satellite) :12:15 pm – Don't Forget the Lyrics! :1 pm – It's Partytime :3 pm – PBA :7 pm – The Million Second Quiz :8 pm – Express Balita Weekend :8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :10 pm – Last Fool Show :10:45 pm to 12:45 am – Sunday Sinemaks Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Snooky Serna (Express Balita, Snooky) *Anthony Pangilinan (Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Cathy Eigenmann (Happy Morning Yehey, Ronda Trese, Good Take) *Amelyn Veloso (Ronda Trese) *Alex Santos (Happy Morning Yehey) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend) *Jing Castañeda (IBC Headliners) *Vincent Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Express Balita Weekend) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Maria Ressa (Report Kay Boss) *Dominic Almenor (Bantay ng Pulisya) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jeff Arcilla (weatherman) (Happy Morning Yehey, Express Balita) *Aldczar Aurelio (weather forecast) (Ronda Trese) Kapinoy stars *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Manilyn Reynes (Happy Morning Yehey, Lunch Break) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break, Ghost Busters) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Lunch Break) *Nicole Andersson (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, I Need Romance, Happy TODAS) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Annabelle Rama (Lunch Break) *Ramon Bautista (I Need Romance, Sic O'Clock News Naman) *Maxene Magalona (It’s Partytime) *Anthony Suntay (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *James Yap (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Arwind Santos (PBA) *Robert Jaworski (PBA) *Jason Castro (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Norman Black (PBA) *Wesley Gonzales (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Coco Martin (Cyborg Kurochan) *Sarah Geronimo (Kirarin) *Dingdong Dantes (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Cristine Reyes (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love, Happy TODAS) *Cherry Pie Picache (Your Heart, My Love) *Cogie Domingo (It's Partytime, Save the Last Dance for Me) *DJ Durano (Your Heart, My Love) *Nikki Bacolod (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Save the Last Dance for Me) *Say Alonzo (It's Partytime, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Joanna Morales (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Lucas Zamora (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Alfred Vargas (Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Gloria Romero (Save the Last Dance for Me) *Princess Punzalan (Your Heart, My Love) *Juan Rodrigo (Your Heart, My Love) *Tetchie Agbayani (Your Heart, My Love) *Biboy Ramirez (Save the Last Dance for Me) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Whattaboys) *AJ Muhlach (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Nadine Lustre (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance) *Anja Aguilar (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Sam Concepcion (Born to be a Superstar) *Marvin Ong (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *RJ Jimenez (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Ronaldo Valdez (Your Heart, My Love) *James Reid (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (TODAS Kids) *MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Julia Montes (DMZ-TV) *Neil Coleta (TODAS Kids, DMZ-TV, Happy TODAS) *Tricia Santos (Happy TODAS) *Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) *Yen Santos (I Need Romance) *G-Force Dancers (DMZ-TV) *Robi Domingo (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS, The Million Second Quiz) *Sue Ramirez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Khalil Ramos (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Born to be a Superstar, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Andi Manzano (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Gary Lising (TODAS Kids) *Dina Bonnevie (TODAS Kids, I Need Romance) *Ian Veneracion (TODAS Kids, Don’t Forget the Lyrics!) *Giselle Sanchez (Don’t Forget the Lyrics!) *Nel Gomez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Ghost Busters) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Happy TODAS) *Kiko Ramos (TODAS Kids) *Coleen Garcia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, Ghost Busters) *Jake Cuenca (I Need Romance, It's Partytime) *Shy Carlos (TODAS Kids) *Yassi Pressman (Whattaboys) *John Regala (Carita de Angel) *Phoebe Walker (Carita de Angel) *Jovic Monsod (Carita de Angel) *Jericka Martelle (Carita de Angel) *Andrei Felix (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Hiro Torobu (Carita de Angel) *Jamilla Obispo (Carita de Angel) *Joross Gamboa (Happy TODAS) *Abby Bautista (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Joey Marquez (Joey & Teysi) *Tessie Tomas (Joey & Teysi) *Josh Padilla (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Kat Alano (Janella in Wonderland) *Makisig Morales (TODAS Kids) *Mario Maurer (Before I Fall in Love, It's Partytime) *Erich Gonzales (Before I Fall in Love, It's Partytime) *Arkin del Rosario (Before I Fall in Love) *Jenine Desiderio (It's Partytime, Before I Fall in Love, Ghost Busters) *Martin Velayo (Before I Fall in Love) *Cacai Bautista (Before I Fall in Love) *Michael Flores (Before I Fall in Love) *Baifern Pimchanok (Before I Fall in Love) *Dionne Monsanto (Before I Fall in Love) *Michael Shaowanasai (Before I Fall in Love) *Apasiri Chantrasmi (Before I Fall in Love) *Nana Dakin (Before I Fall in Love) *Karinyut Jindawat (Before I Fall in Love) *Stephanie Henares (Before I Fall in Love) *Sofia Andres (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Aki Torio (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Bianca Casado (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Marlo Mortel (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Janella Salvador (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Elmo Magalona (Janella in Wonderland) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) *Bettina Carlos (Janella in Wonderland) *Ella Cruz (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Ghost Busters) *Francis Magundayao (It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Giu Comia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Carla Castelo (It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Ces Quesada (Your Heart, My Love) *Maui Taylor (Your Heart, My Love, Whattaboys) *Nathan Bareera (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Rose Van Ginkel (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Freddie Webb (Last Fool Show) *Joyce Jimenez (Your Heart, My Love) *Thirdy Lacson (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya, TODAS Kids) *Jon Santos (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Sheng Belmonte (It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Carlo Lazerna (Janella in Wonderland, It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Andrea del Rosario (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Jade Lopez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Paolo Serrano (Janella in Wonderland, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Isabella Gomez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Blakdyak (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Rocio Olbes (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Pio Balbuena (It's Partytime, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Yam Concepcion (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Kenjhons (It's Partytime) *Mutya Orquia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Louise Abuel (TODAS Kids) *Lance Lucido (TODAS Kids) *Miel Cuneta (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Harvey Bautista (TODAS Kids) *Bimby Yap, Jr. (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Sofia Millares (TODAS Kids) *Aldred Nasayao (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Timothy Chan (TODAS Kids) *Izzy Canillo (TODAS Kids) *Xyriel Manabat (Your Heart, My Love, TODAS Kids) *Pia Magalona (Janella in Wonderland) *Jerome Ponce (Janella in Wonderland) *Marga Joson (Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Brian Ciceron (Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Anne Discher (Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Donjeff Tejada (Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Sophia Tolentino (Before I Fall in Love, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Deither Gaviola (Before I Fall in Love, Happy TODAS, It’s Partytime) *Matt Edwards (Janella in Wonderland) *Anton Revilla (Janella in Wonderland) *Samantha Flores (It's Partytime, I Need Romance) *Juan Carlos Urquico (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Juan Miguel Urquico (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters, TODAS Kids) *Gerald Pesingan (TODAS Kids, My Batang Momay) *Charlie Green (It's Partytime) *Jordan Castillo (Carita de Angel) *Paul Robis (Carita de Angel) *Lander Vera-Perez (Carita de Angel) *Janeena Chan (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Dino Imperial (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Paul Jake Castillo (Save the Last Dance for Me) *Bojo Molina (Your Heart, My Love) *Anna Luna (It's Partytime, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Steven Silva (Your Heart, My Love) *MJ Cayabyab (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Danielle Castaño (Ghost Busters) *Daniel Fernando (Ghost Busters) *Ai dela Cruz (Ghost Busters) *Lance Christopher (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *LJ Moreno (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Japeth Aguilar (Ghost Busters) *Jaycee Parker (Ghost Busters) *Coraleen Waddell (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters) *Miguel Aguila (It's Partytime) *Meg Imperial (It's Partytime) *Ronnie Ricketts (Your Heart, My Love, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Mitch Valdez (Carita de Angel) *Anton Alvarez (It's Partytime) *Candy Pangilinan (Carita de Angel) *Rudy Fernandez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Cherie Gil (Carita de Angel) *Phillip Salvador (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Ara Mina (Carita de Angel) *KC Montero (Janella in Wonderland) *Henry Edwards (Carita de Angel) *Jai & Joj Agpangan (Janella in Wonderland, TODAS Kids) *Greggy Santos (It's Partytime) *Lani Misalucha (It's Partytime) *Thyro and Yumi (It's Partytime) *Fretzie Bercede (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *John Wayne Sace (TODAS Kids, It's Partytime) *Janine Tugonon (Whattaboys, It's Partytime) *Top Suzara (It's Partytime) *Alexis Navarro (Whattaboys) *Tutti Caringal (Whattaboys) *Katya Santos (Whattaboys) *Rachel Alejandro (It's Partytime) *Boots Anson-Roa (Once Upon a Time) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Happy Morning Yehey, Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Ruby Rodriguez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Jinky Vidal (It's Partytime) *Gino Padilla (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Paula Bianca (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) TV Commercials Voiced by: Terence Khan 'Pinoy Trese' :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. 'Super Mario Kart' :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.